Lejos de Ti
by Jaqui Evans
Summary: Oneshot James&Lily. ¿Qué harías si has perdido tu última oportunidad? Revelarse contra los miedos y luchar por lo que inevitablemente has perdido. No es fácil dejarse llevar y ser fiel a esa parte de ti misma que has tratado de ocultar por demasiado tiemp


_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a una escritora rubia, inglesa y bien pagada, como yo no cumplo con ninguna de esas cualidades y escribo sólo por amor al arte, no me demanden. Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**Lejos de Ti**

Cristalina una lagrima cumplía su travesía por aquel rostro de porcelana destinada a morir en su barbilla, pendiendo de aquel fino borde al compás de su respiración que se ha vuelto pausada y amplia, como intentando barrer con lo que ha quedado dentro.

Lily, tan hermosa y tan fuerte, el fuego de su cabello contrastando con su piel de hielo, toda ella contradicción, toda ella rebelión y sumisión.

Derrotada en el marco de la ventana de la torre más alta de aquel lugar, que ha sido 7 largos años su hogar. Momentos imborrables, instantes grabados con cincel en las paredes de aquel castillo misterioso, mágico.

Aquel salón, un pedazo de cielo robado, donde calmaba sus tristezas, donde se escondía de sus miedos, donde Lily podía dar rienda suelta a esa contradicción, a la parte de si misma que pugnaba por salir a flote y que ahora estaba herida. Herida y sangrante.

El tiempo, cruel verdugo de su verdad, la acribillo contra una realidad que daba fin a sus oportunidades.

Tantos errores.

Mañana la nube negra de un tren escarlata saldará su perdida, miles de momentos desaprovechados, puñado de oportunidades agonizantes dispersas en el vacío. Siempre postergando lo inevitable, exigiendo más, haciéndole esperar.

¿Cuándo comenzó a creer que con insultos podía sostener una verdad oculta? La espera había terminado¿Quién era ella para hacerle esperar tanto¿Con que derecho le despreciaba y secretamente le proclamaba suyo?

A ratos, su respiración se agitaba presa de la angustia, de la desesperación, si tan sólo tuviese una oportunidad más, tal vez, probablemente, quizás ella habría sido sincera en esa ocasión y le habría respondido lo que él pregonaba saber al viento.

_This time, This place_ / Este tiempo, este lugar

_Misused, Mistakes_ / Empleado mal, errores

_Too long, Too late_ / Demasiados, muy tarde

_Who was I to make you wait_ / Quien soy yo para hacerte esperar

_Just one chance_ / Solo una posibilidad

_Just one breath_ / Solo un respiro

_Just in case there's just one left_ / Por si acaso solo una vez

_'Cause you know,_ / Porque tu sabes,

_you know, you know_ / tu sabes, tu sabes

Quizás si hubiese doblegado su orgullo y hubiese admitido que le amaba.

Hace tanto tiempo ya, desde aquel primer momento en que él le vio, cuando él desvió su mirada de una brillante pelota alada, un día olvidado, en una biblioteca eterna, su propio ambiente, entre libros y palabras que permanecen; donde él era un forastero, un extraño que la descubrió entre libros.

Un niño travieso que la señalo como su nuevo propósito, su nuevo juego.

Le amo desde entonces, a distancia, inalcanzable para él, pero secretamente suya.

Demasiado lejos, había demasiada lejanía entre la razón y el corazón de Lily.

Mientras la razón, la prefecta, discutía, peleaba, rebatía con él.

Su corazón extrañaba y soñaba en secreto lo que con lucidez no se atrevería ni a imaginar.

Que él siempre estaría ahí, encantándola, enamorándola, siempre ahí.

Y ahora que sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza.

- Ya no más, finalmente te has ido de mí, muy lejos y no quiero ir por ti. Se acabó.

Le costaba respirar, el aire se escapaba y aún con la ventana abierta y bajo las estrellas no quería ver un mañana, definitivo, sin él.

_That I love you_ / Que te amo

_I have loved you all along_/ Y te he amado desde hace mucho

_And I miss you_ / Y te extraño

_Been far away for far too long_ / Estando lejos demasiado lejos

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_ / Y mantengo el sueño que estarás conmigo

_and you'll never go_ / Y nunca te iras

_Stop breathing if_ / Dejo de respirar si

_I don't see you anymore_/ Ya no te veo más

_Flash Back_

- ¿Podemos hablar?

- Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, Potter. – Lily siempre altanera y a la defensiva, sentada en el sillón de la sala común frente al fuego de la chimenea.

- Lo sé, es precisamente de eso que quiero hablarte. – su semblante era impenetrable, distante, ausente. Un James Potter nunca visto por ella antes, un James, que sólo bajo tortura admitiría, le daba miedo.

Caminaron en silencio por pasillos que en 7 años no había visto nunca, luchando con el galope de su corazón y pensando "_con que idioteces me hará perder el tiempo". _

Las distancias parecían eternas, y cuando menos se lo esperaba Lily vio que él se detenía sobre una puerta, el salón de astronomía, su propio refugio profanado por la presencia del enemigo numero uno de sus secretos.

- Si piensa que entraré ahí contigo, es que estás más loco de lo que creí – dijo Lily con la severidad que le caracterizaba y la apariencia de calma impasible que podía desquiciar a cualquiera.

- Entra Evans, no hay nada agradable ni medianamente romántico en lo que haremos aquí – dijo James con voz seca, tan imperturbable como su propio rostro, una mirada fría en aquellos ojos almendrados, que jamás habían estado tan vacíos de esa energía que sólo James podía reflejar en la mirada. Lily entró como hipnotizada, era una orden que se limitó a cumplir en contra de su propia voluntad.

- ¿Qué quieres, Potter? Tengo mejores cosas en las que perder el tiempo – atacándole, como siempre, su única forma de defensa contra esos encantos que James prodigaba con una naturalidad abrumante, como si esos movimientos masculinos y casuales fuesen sólo el indicio de una personalidad envolvente, hasta el punto que no hay chica conocida que haya querido desenvolverse de él.

- Seré breve, así podrás ir a perder el tiempo con rapidez. – dijo el merodeador sin resquicio alguno de que las palabras de Lily le hubiesen afectado, ella tembló levemente al sentir su aroma llenar aquella habitación, que desde que ambos entraron; a ella le parecía pequeñísima y con sus ojos fríos mirándole aún más. - Ya no más, finalmente te has ido de mí, muy lejos y no quiero ir por ti. Se acabó.

- ¿Qué… que quieres decir? – la voz de Lily se quebró, no estaba preparada para esta verdad, en dos días el tren partiría alejándola de Hogwarts para siempre, pero por alguna razón, parecía haber partido ya y el corazón se le había quedado ahí.

- Lo que has oído, me cansé, probablemente pensaste que mis sentimientos se reducían a un capricho por ti, porque eres la única mujer que me ha dicho que no y la única que realmente quise tener a mi lado – James finalmente mostró algo de humano y dejó entrever algo parecido a la frustración por lo que pudo ser y no fue – Diablos, si hasta pensé en algo indefinido contigo, sólo por ti – volvió la cordura y con él la compostura de sus bien resguardados sentimientos – pero ya da igual, no tiene importancia.

- Pero, no entiendo¿Qué acaso me dejas en paz? – quiso sonar esperanzada, como si le alegrase saber esa prominente afirmación, quiso atacarle para que él le dijese "_Nunca te librarás de mi, Evans"_

- Sí – sin más, sin un "_es lo que querías¿No?_" "_Me lo has pedido millones de veces, algún día iba entender_" "_Es una broma, te la creíste_" – es una pena que haya tardado tanto.

- ¿Pena¿Para ti¿Perdiste mucho tiempo intentando convencerme de que saliese contigo mientras podías haberlo aprovechado mucho mejor con otras chicas que no dieran tanto trabajo? –

Lily no daba crédito, quería dejar de decir estupideces, quería decir "_bien, finalmente lo entendiste, tarde, pero es algo"_ pero eso no salía de sus labios, su lado más cuerdo estaba impactado y su lado más rebelde herido. El rió sarcástico y sin humor, más doloroso aún.

- Sí, Evans, eres libre de seguir creyendo tus propias mentiras, al menos así te mantendrás a salvo.

Pero ella no se sentía a salvo, se sentía a la deriva, desprotegida e impotente por no poder hacer algo para detenerlo.

¿Que podía decir? "_Te amo, lo sé hace mucho, pero tenía miedo a resultar herida_" que absurda sonaba esa excusa ahora, ahora que su desamor dolía aún más.

Porque le tuvo, a una distancia prudente, donde ella estaba a salvo del dolor, pero donde le tenía para si, como un chico enamorado.

Finalmente sólo perdió el tiempo, haciéndole esperar y de paso desaprovechando las oportunidades de disfrutar el amor que James le profesaba con la misma seguridad y aplomo que ahora, cuando le decía de frente, valiente, que ya no le quería más.

- Bien, nos vemos – dijo James sin más dejándola ahí.

Las oportunidades se habían agotado y ella no fue capaz de notarlo. Ahora. ¿Ahora que haría?.

_Fin Flash Back_

El viento traía retazos de melodías alegres, gritos emocionados y risas diversas.

El último baile, su último baile en hogwarts, la despedida digna de un hogar acogedor, y Lily llevaba horas escondida en aquel salón, apoyada en la ventana, con la mirada perdida en la luna nueva y las estrellas bailarinas de su alrededor.

En momentos como esos, se preguntaba porqué el sombrero seleccionador no la había puesto en Ravenclaw, con los inteligentes; en vez de dejarla con los valientes Gryffindors.

Si ella no había podido ser más cobarde.

A ratos se convencía de que no había ya nada que perder, a ratos era valiente y pensaba:

¡Y qué si le decía! Ya más tristeza no podía sentir, y la autenticidad de sus sentimientos era una carga demasiado pesada para seguir cargándola.

Si no le quería, pues al menos habría dicho lo que llevaba ocultando tras el sarcasmo tanto tiempo.

No se rendiría, y si eso no era valentía, pues entonces no tenía idea de qué lo sería.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras, recorrió pasillos sin detenerse a pensar, porque si lo hacía se arrepentiría y eso no podría dejar de reprochárselo nunca.

El Gran Salón era alegría, era vida, eran luces y sonrisas. Ni un atisbo de tristeza por el fin de una época, ni un poco de miedo o recelo por lo que vendría fuera de estas paredes, en la vida real.

Miró con rapidez todo el lugar¿y como no? Él estaba en una mesa, sonriendo, con más vida de la que ella misma sentía. El era pura energía y luminosidad. Además de las infaltables e incontables jovencitas a su alrededor tratando de robarle una mirada o un gesto dedicadas sólo a ellas.

No sólo eso, de la nada, en el asiento más próximo a James, una joven de hermoso cabello castaño largo y ondulado, unos ojos castaños tan brillantes y almendrados como los de él, alta y de cuerpo delgado y frágil, tentador mas no en exceso.

Lily la odio, la odio.

Más aún cuando ella le susurró algo al oído y luego él se levantó extendiéndole una mano para llevarla a la pista del baile. Donde se aferró a sus brazos y él no paraba de sonreír.

¿Realmente no la amaba¿Nada? Lily estaba devastada y enfurecida, quien sea que fuese ella, estaba en un terreno que le pertenecía, y se lo haría saber.

Pero sus pies no se movieron, la duda la congeló.

- James – dijo casi sin aire, como si hubiese corrido kms para llegar hasta este punto.

James se separó de la joven con quien bailaba y miró a Lily incrédulo, un vestido verde ajustado y largo, entallando a su silueta. Con un escote pequeño atado al cuello y la espalda desnuda. El peinado casi desarmado por completo, la mirada vidriosa y las mejillas encendidas por muchas razones.

- ¿Podemos bailar? – Lily hizo caso omiso a la presencia de la joven en los brazos de James, él era incapaz de decir algo, la joven se separó de él, y para sorpresa de Lily no había ni reproche ni odio en su mirada, sonrió, dio un paso atrás, se volvió hacia James y se despidió con la mirada.

Lily ocupó su lugar, mientras el merodeador cerraba sus manos sobre su estrecha cintura.

- Evans, que sorpresa – articuló finalmente James.

- Lo mismo digo – Lily lo observaba, buscando algo, algo que le animara a decir lo que necesitaba.

Que a su lado el futuro es más simple, que ella podría seguir viviendo ese martirio sólo si aún quedaba una esperanza.

Que haría las cosas bien, que dejaría el miedo de lado y buscaría la forma de ser un _nosotros_.

Que no podía rendirse sin intentarlo, si hacerle saber.

_On my knees, I'll ask_ / De rodillas, te preguntare

_Last chance for one last dance_ / La ultima oportunidad para un último baile

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_ / Porque contigo, yo resistiría

_All of hell to hold your hand_ / Todo el infierno para sostener tu mano

_I'd give it all_ / Daría todo

_I'd give for us_ / Daría todo por nosotros

_Give anything but I won't give up_ / Daría cualquier cosa y no me rendiría

_'Cause you know_/ Porque tú sabes,

_you know, you know_ / tú sabes, tú sabes

Bailaron, en silencio, James no entendía nada, pero se dejó llevar.

Las canciones fueron pasando, sin prisa, el tiempo le daba una oportunidad a Lily.

Cuando finalmente la melodía fue cesando, la noche oscureciendo aún más ante la ausencia de las luces que daban termino a una fiesta. La última.

Salieron al frío, los terrenos de Hogwarts nunca había sido tan grandes, el silencio se hizo ensordecedor.

- Yo necesito hablarte, decirte. – ¿Dónde estaba la valentía que la había llevado hasta ahí?

- ¿Es acaso mi premio de consuelo? – dijo con amargura James.

- No, no es eso – sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, tenía que decirle. – Yo te quiero, sé que me has dicho que no me quieres más, y puede que eso me haya echo reaccionar, perder el miedo, no debería estar en gryffindor – murmuró bajito más para ella que para él que le miraba tan extrañado como sorprendido.

- Evans… Lily yo – Lily volvió a mover la cabeza y sin ser conciente con un dedo le silencio los labios.

- Hace mucho que siento esto, no es ahora, ni unas cuantas horas. Me alejé de ti cuanto pude, para huir más de mis propios miedos y de mi misma. De lo que tú causabas en mí. En secreto me permitía sentir que tú eras tan mío como yo de ti. Pero has dicho que ya no me quieres, y no te mendigaré amor, sólo quería que supieras lo que siento.

_That I love you_ / Que te amo

_I have loved you all along_/ Y te he amado desde hace mucho

_And I miss you_/ Y te extraño

_Been far away for far too long_/ Estando lejos demasiado lejos

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_ / Y mantengo el sueño que estarás conmigo

_and you'll never go_ / Y nunca te iras

_Stop breathing if_ / Dejo de respirar si

_I don't see you anymore_/ Ya no te veo más

Se contemplaron largos minutos, finalmente Lily se alejó con dirección al castillo, demasiado lejos de él, mucho tiempo entre sus sentimientos y los de James.

James, inmóvil, procesando una información que finalmente se había convencido, jamás oiría.

Confundido, sintió por primera vez miedo. El mismo temor que probablemente Lily había sentido antes, el miedo de salir herido, más de lo que ya estaba, nunca antes le importó sufrir, pero había llegado finalmente a una decisión, y la había olvidado.

Sin embargo, por alguna razón la certeza con que sabía que ya no le quería, se tambaleaba.

_So far away _/ Demasiado lejos

_(So far away)_ / (Demasiado lejos)

_Been far away for far too long_ / Estando demasiado lejos

_So far away_ / Demasiado lejos

_(So far away_) / (Demasiado lejos)

_Been far away for far too long_ / Estando demasiado lejos

_But you know, you know, you know_ / Pero tú sabes, tú sabes, tú sabes

El día comenzó temprano, todos corrían de un lado a otro, recogiendo sus cosas, el verano había llegado y las vacaciones comenzaban para algunos, para otros, era simplemente la despedida.

Lily recogió sus cosas, las pocas que aún no había guardado, sus movimientos parecían automáticos, sus pensamientos seguían en la noche anterior.

En sus esperanzas.

En la necesidad de oírle decir que él aún la amaba.

_I wanted_ / Lo que yo quiero

_I wanted you to stay_ / Quiero que digas

_'Cause I needed_ / Porque necesito

_I need to hear you say_ / Necesito oírte decir

Guardó su baúl en el compartimiento desocupado que encontró, se sentó al lado de la ventanilla a mirar a la gente que subía con rapidez, unos alegres, otros un tanto melancólicos, otros simplemente agradecidos de que las vacaciones hubiesen llegado y otro que preferían quedarse a disfrutar del lago.

Como un imán, Lily encontró sus ojos, mirándole desde afuera, tan intenso como siempre, más inestable que nunca.

Lily sintió que el tren partiría con ella y dejándolo a él, ahí observándole un tanto desconcertado un tanto incrédulo.

No sintió el tren partir, estaba congelada en aquel momento, su angustia creció, él se iba, se quedaba en el pasado mientras ella era empujada a un presente que no quería afrontar, no sin él.

- Podría decir que te perdono por permanecer tan lejos tanto tiempo – Lily llegó a saltar al escuchar su voz desde la puerta del compartimiento en que ella estaba, _en que momento había subido. _– podría simplemente decirlo, pero no creo que pueda decirlo con la seguridad que tú quisieras.

James Potter, el niño, el adolescente, el joven, tan increíblemente guapo, la misma mirada traviesa, una madurez que lo volvía aún más atrayente. Con su ropa muggle, como alguien normal, como si simplemente fuese un joven guapo del que no sabes nada y que ves pasar por la calle y que no puedes dejar de observar. Lily quería recordarlo así.

- Es el final, no tienes que decir más. – No quería oírlo decir de sus labios, prefería decirlo ella y quedarse con eso.

- Hogwarts ha terminado, hay muchas aventuras nuevas por descubrir ahí afuera, no todo es final.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que aún hay tiempo. – James sonrió. Lily inevitablemente le devolvió la sonrisa. Aún había esperanza.

_That I love you_ / Te amo

_(That I love you)_ / (Te amo)

_I have loved you all along_/ Te he amado desde hace mucho

_And I forgive you_ / Y te perdono

_(And I forgive you)_ / (Y te perdono)

_For being away for far too long_ / Por estar lejos tanto tiempo

_So keep breathing_ / Entonces sigue respirando

_'Cause I'm not leaving you any more_ / Porque nunca te dejare

_Believe_ / Cree esto

_Hold on to me and never let me go_ / Descansa en mí y nunca me dejes ir

_Keep breathing,_ / Sigue respirando

_'cause i'm not leaving you any more_/ Porque nunca te dejare

_Believe_ / Cree esto

_Hold on to me and never let me go_ / Descansa en mí y nunca me dejes ir

_(Keep breathing)_ / (Sigue respirando)

* * *

_Hola!_

_Otro de mis fics, aunque este es diferente en cierta forma, más depresivo de lo acostumbro a hacer._

_Como siempre, es un James y Lily. Porque le tocaba a Lily ver que se sentía cuando ya no tienes_

_oportunidades, cuando te das cuenta que lo que has hecho te lleva en dirección opuesta a lo que realmente quieres._

_Bien, espero les haya gustado, era uno de mis proyectos pendientes, como siempre se aceptan críticas, apreciaciones y/o _

_comentarios, también un surtido de vegetales podridos o si quieren también pueden ser flores o chocolates, es bueno _

_tener donde elegir._

_Besos._

_Jaqui _


End file.
